


Twisted Spirits

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, this is gonna be my first time writing and posting a multichaptered fic so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Brendan is a prince of the Hoenn Kingdom. His life has been relatively easy so far; not much ever really happened to him. He had his first Pokemon, a shiny Torchic, he was turning fourteen in just a week, and his father says that when he does, he'll so something extremely important for the kingdom.But two groups are rebelling against the kingdom, and Brendan is caught up in the middle of the fray. When his life is pulled away from him, what else can he do but hope for the best?
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Twisted Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading here we die like men

Prince Brendan stirred in his bed, unable to get any rest in his normally comfortable bed. He curled up tighter in his blankets and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would help him fall asleep. 

Five minutes passed. 

Ten. 

Twenty. 

Thirty.

Okay, maybe this wasn't going to work. Why couldn't he just fall asleep? Sure, he was worried about that two rebel groups that pretty much wanted to kill the royals and take over the kingdom for themselves, but still. The palace was the safest place in the kingdom, for Groudon's sake.

He forced open his eyes and let them adjust to the dim lighting of his room before lifting his head and looking around. 

Aurelia, his Torchic (shiny, to, according to his father, "make sure everyone knew of his ranking) was on her perch with closed eyes, letting out gentle chirps in her sleep, so he was the only one having any real problem getting rest tonight, apparently. 

Maybe he just needed a snack. Yeah, he could sneak down to the kitchens without alerting anyone, right? Now that he had Aurelia, he didn't have any guards by his door, which would probably make it easier. Didn't help with his fear of Team Magma and uh...Water? Team Water? Yeah, sure. But it did help with this.

He quietly pulled off his blankets and stood up, immediately shivering. The normally warm castle was now cold, cold, cold, and he was _not_ a fan of it. 

Well, one good thing about sleeping in socks: you're always at least a little bit warm. 

He walked through his large room as quickly as he could, but of course Aurelia heard him and woke up. She'd always had magnificent hearing. She chirped at him until he sighed and walked over, holding out an arm.

The golden Torchic immediately hopped onto it, curling her little talons around his arm and looking up at him curiously. "I'm going to get a snack. Do you wanna come with?" Brendan whispered, gently wiping a crumb of leftover Pokemon food off of her beak. 

Forgetting to keep her voice down as always, Aurelia chirped happily, and Brendan took that as a yes.

Now holding up the arm with Aurelia on it, he walked over to his doorway and cracked open the large oak door. He stuck his head out and peered around, seeing no guards close enough to see him. 

Carefully and silently, he walked over to the large, glistening staircase and quickly walked down, now on the third level of the castle. Okay, that's fine, only two more huge and sometimes noisy staircases.

He tip-toed down to the next level, then stopped when he heard voices. They were too faint to hear much, but they were there. 

" — can't do much right now..."

"We'll take care of them..."

" — wait, did you hear..."

Brendan stopped, thinking he'd been heard, and immediately went as still as stone. After a few moments of complete silence and Brendan staying completely still, he heard voices again. 

"Yes."

" — aren't sure...."

"We can get him to..."

"...yes, Max..." 

Then they cut off, and Brendan heard footsteps coming near him. His panic decided that he wasn't very hungry anyway, and immediately he hugged Aurelia and ran as quietly as he could back up the stairs and into his room. 

He quietly closed the door behind him and opened his arms so Aurelia was free again. He set her down on the floor and got onto his knees, letting himself breathe. 

What were those people talking about? Who were they, anyway? He didn't trust any of the words he'd heard from them any more than he trusted Team Hot or whatever it was called. 

He ran his hand through Aurelia's feathers, thinking. The Torchic chirped happily and snuggled into his hand. He smiled a little and crawled over to his desk to grab a small ball of yarn. 

He tossed it over to his Pokemon, and immediately she started playing with it. If he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, he might as well have some fun.

—

Brendan opened his eyes and then immediately closed them to block out the harsh morning sunlight coming in through his window. Groggily, he pushed himself up, seeing he was still on the floor. He must have fallen asleep at some point. 

Aurelia was still playing around with the yarn ball, her energy never quenched, and hopped over to him when she saw he was awake. She pecked his hand affectionately and Brendan pet her in return.

Yawning, Brendan forced himself onto his feet, clasped his hands behind his back, and forced them out behind him, feeling some of his aching joints pop because of his stretch. 

His stomach rumbled, and he quickly changed into his clothes. He put Aurelia on his arm again and left his room, this time going at a normal pace.

"Brendan!" The prince turned when he heard his name being called, and he saw his father walking towards him. Brendan almost pushed out a "yes?" before stopping abruptly. His father's eyes...why were they a different color?

His father's eyes were typically dark, dark brown, nearly black, but now — now they were a warm, golden color a little paler than Aurelia. His father didn't seem to care about the lack of a response, in fact he just carried on before Brendan could have even tried again. "Only a week until the big day, right?" His voice sounded...strange. More robotic than usual. And his movements were stiff.

Brendan was confused for a second, but then he remembered. Yes, in just one week, he'd turn fourteen. A spark of excitement lit up in his chest, and he nodded. 

"Well, when that day comes, you'll be doing something very... _important,_ just to let you know." Brendan tipped his head to the side, a habit he'd picked up from his Pokemon.

"Important?"

"Very important. Oh - here comes your mother." Brendan turned his head to see his mother walking over to them, stiffer than normal. Brendan surpressed a shiver when he saw his eyes — warm and golden, the exact same shade as his father's. She said something to Norman, but Brendan didn't hear it. The only thing he registered about her words was that they, too, sounded too robotic to be normal.

Only one thought was passing through his head. _What's going on?_

—

_Kling!_

May's sword, heavy and simple, clashed against Wallace's, sharp and bedazzled with small, glittering gems. 

_Klang!_

They'd been doing this for almost an hour now without a single break. It wasn't anything new for them to do, but it was more tiring in today's blistering heat. It was almost making May dizzy. 

In this feeling, she missed a step, and she missed a swing at Wallace, instead swiping at empty air, and then immediately she slipped on a loose pebble from the ground below her and fell rather ungracefully to the ground. For the third time this hour. Dangit.

"Are you trying to fight me or all the bugs you've probably squashed today?" Wallace asked her, raising an eyebrow and holding out a hand for the _third fricken time_ today. 

Wallace was at least a foot taller than her, and his blue hair was usually the first thing anyone noticed about him. The second thing was the long scar that trailed from a little but above is left eyebrow and down to his nose.

May scrambled to her feet, using his hand to pull her up. "I'll probably have killed more things after today than you will in a lifetime." She grunted, wiping dirt off of her sleeves.

Wallace walked over to where a blanket had been put under a tree in the shade. It had a few snacks and a bunch of empty glass cups. Wallace picked one up and, with a swirl of his hand, water appeared in the cup. May felt a small spark of jealousy, and she pushed it down. 

In this world, magic was very common. Everyone had it. Whether it was strong or weak, it was always there in someone, no exclusions. 

Well, usually, anyway. 

In very rare cases, a person could be born without magic. It almost never happened, but it was possible, and there was usually only one person in the world without magic at a time. 

In this lifetime, May was one of those super rare, super unlikely, and super useless people. 

Everyone was tested at the age of eight, and if you scored high enough, you would be granted a Pokemon.

Usually a Mudkip, Treecko, or Torchic, although sometimes there were exceptions, if the child befriended another Pokemon. May had always tried so hard to discover her magic, but it was too late now. 

Wallace walked back over with the water and handed it to her. She sipped it gratefully. "Pretty hot today, huh?"

"Don't say it."

"Silence, tiny child."

"Please."

"Not as hot as me, but hot." 

"You're an idiot, Wallace."

Maybe anyone else would have seen this as disrespectful, but Wallace just laughed. They'd done this too many times to care. He already knew May respected him, so he allowed this kind of talk.

"Hey, I'm the teacher. I only say smart things. Now drink your water." May complied, letting the cool water bring her back to life. After she finished, she handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I think that's enough for today, actually. Pelipper!" At his call, a large Pelipper flashed out of a pokeball on Wallace's waist. "Take May back home, alright?" 

May got onto the Pokemon, and a few moments later, she was back in Littleroot Town, a small place not too far from the palace. She sent Pelipper back and went inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Without waiting for any kind of reaction, she went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She looked at the poster of the three starter Pokemon on her wall before forcing her gaze away. Stupid rules, saying she couldn't even get a Pokemon. 

Stupid rules, making her learn how to defend herself with a sword instead of anything else all because she was born without something everyone had. 

She sighed, burying her face in her pillow. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

—

As per usual, Pelipper came to pick her up just like it always did, right at the crack of dawn, which was probably the most annoying time to wake up, like, ever. 

May buried her face in the Pokemon's feathers, holding back a yawn. Pelipper was fast, so she didn't have much time to wake up before they got to Wallace. 

As they flew towards the palace, May say that the area around it was waking up much earlier than usual. Guards were practically everywhere, and people all seemed to be panicking. May wanted to keep watching, but Pelipper was already swooping down towards their training spot. 

May hopped off of the Pokemon as soon as she safely could and thanked it for the ride by petting its beak. After that, it disappeared into its pokeball with a flash of light. 

May walked over to wear her things were already waiting for her and picked up her sword. "Hey, did you notice how weird everyone's acting by the palace?"

Wallace seemed confused. "No, why? What's going on?" 

"I dunno, but the place is crawling with guards." As she spoke, a messenger burst into their training clearing, panting as though he'd ran all the way from a different kingdom.

"Sir!" He panted. "The — thing prince! The prince has been kidnapped!" He then looked at her, raising a shaky hand and pointing at her. "And he needs her to get him back."


End file.
